


In the joys of a safe room

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Yusuke sandwiches [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yusuke sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: In the joys of a safe room, new passions see the light.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Yusuke sandwiches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	In the joys of a safe room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in collaboration with  [ Lattewithspicies ](https://twitter.com/Lattewithspices) . Their art will be linked in the end notes.

The coldness of the card-covered floor is seeping through Fox’s clothes, making all the hairs on his body stand up. Kneeling down sitting on his ankles, the hardness of the concrete is starting to make his knees ache, and behind him, he can hear the gentle brushes his fluffy tail does with every nervous wag, the calm sound so in contrast with the erratic beats of his heart.

The condition he’s in right now is not because of his tiredness after fighting shadows, which usually leaves his body sore and aching. What’s causing him to have his senses on high alert and his heart beating so that it’s threatening to escape his ribcage are the two looming figures to either side of him. Even with his eyes glued on the fox mask neatly placed at his side, he can see the two towers of black and white in the corners of his vision, the eagerness and impatience radiating from them palpable in the air.

After taking a gulp in an attempt to find an ounce of courage, he elevates his gaze and is immediately met with the image of two bulges framing his face. Just the sight of them makes his already flushed cheeks to darken into a deep scarlet, his mind starting to race thinking about what’s to come.

“Fox…” A familiar voice says from his left, the kindness emanating through it attempting to calm the nervous boy.

Guided by the gentle murmur, Fox incorporates slightly leaning to that side and nuzzles the erection trapped in the black pants, being much more familiar with it. The artist finds himself biting the inside of his cheek when he notices that Joker’s length is already incredibly hard, and with his nose buried into it, he can smell its sweaty and musky aroma. Indulging a bit in the feeling, he finally finds the strength to steel himself and dares to look straight to his right side, where another member patiently waits for his attention. Knowing that he can’t neglect it for much longer, he hesitantly raises his hand up and goes to palm the tent in the white pants, giving it a light squeeze. His gesture is rewarded by a pleased sigh, a sign of encouragement, so he continues with the careful groping as he keeps his face half-buried in the comfort of the black pants.

Unfortunately, the hums and sighs of contentment quickly begin the decrease, which lets him know that he should probably move along. A bit reluctant, he parts ways with the warm body on his left and goes to undo Crow’s intricate and gaudy belt buckle with both hands, slowly unzipping the pants and making the bulge trapped inside them grow in size. He feels a ping of shame when his breath hitches at the thought of being able to test his skills on a new, unknown member.

Before he has time to inspect the entrancing sight with care, he feels a hot, hard like steel flesh come down and lightly slap his face. His attention caught, he looks to the side and sees Joker has already taken care of himself, pants down and his throbbing length encased in his crimson-gloved hand. He peers down at the artist through his white porcelain mask, grey eyes a deep pool of desire that urge him onward with their hot stare. Following the silent command of his leader, Fox turns to the right and finishes releasing Crow of his constrictions, leaving the detective on display. The new member before him is much smaller than Joker’s, but its pink tip and gentle curve make it just as alluring. His excitement growing, Fox reaches out to it, but before he has the chance to grab it, Crow jerks his hips forward and makes his member collide with Fox’s face as well, a sigh escaping the older boy when his sensitive flesh brushes the other’s soft skin. Fox closes his eyes for a second, his long lashes batting against his blushed cheeks as he lets their erections caress his features. He stays still, feeling the two throbbing members rubbing their hard and swollen heads on his skin.

Another hum from his left echoes across the silent safe room, asking for his attention one more time. Knowing what he needs to do, Fox grabs both lengths by the base and he sticks his tongue out.

Eyes half-lidded, he begins to move his hands in gentle strokes and goes to give the first slow lick up the underside of Crow’s cock. A strange sense of shyness invades him when he looks up to see the boy’s reaction, the detective’s intense eyes making him feel self-conscious, but Fox’s unable to keep denying just how excited he is to proceed with their little play.

The first contact of his wet muscle with the hot skin makes his throat rumble, attempting to release a purr of satisfaction, yet he wills himself to silence it and concentrates on the new feeling of Crow on his tongue. After flicking it a few more times, he parts from him with a feather-like kiss on his slit and turns his head to meet Joker’s eager dick. A bit more confident, Fox greets it with slow but decided circles around the crown, also bringing his lips into contact with the sensitive flesh to allow for a more pleasurable contact.

Once Fox’s satisfied with him, he turns back to attend Crow, quickly getting into a rhythm that lets him pleasure both of them at the same time. When the licks are not enough, he adds kisses and some light sucks, moving his lips all the way up and down their shafts and letting his tongue and mouth map their unique shapes behind his closed eyelids. Wanting to do a proper job, he also travels down to their testicles and pleasures them with more gentle touches, taking them into his cavity and massaging with his tongue. Just like his mouth, his hands also keep busy at work, never stopping the constant pumping. Weirdly enough, he finds his right hand much less tired than his left, the wrist on that side starting to ache only a few moments in. His right hand is probably used to long hours of exertion after his constant and intense panting sessions, so that’s why it’s able to keep up with the pace easier.

He quickly begins to learn which caresses manage to arouse each the most, finding the sensitive spots all over their shafts with just some gentle brushes of his tongue. The one he finds they have in common is when Fox makes their heads rub together as his tongue eagerly laps at their frenulums, the constant pressure making both boys moan and shudder in pleasure. Since they seem to particularly enjoy it, the artist decides to indulge them and spends some time working on them in this manner. 

Yet, as content as he is to please them with his tongue, the other two gradually grow impatient with his stalling. Joker seems willing to wait for the artist to move at his own pace, but the detective isn't patient enough. Releasing a quiet, frustrated grunt, Crow places a hand on his head to get his attention.

“Maybe we’ve already had enough playtime, don’t you think so Fox?” He says in a sweet and cheerful tone, the question finished with a small chuckle. But when the artist looks up to meet his gaze, he’s confronted with a predatory smile, the blood-coloured eyes of the detective as cold as his own bufu spells.

The sight makes a chill run down Fox’s spine, and he is right to tense up at the words. Suddenly, Crow roughly grabs his silky blue locks, turns Fox’s head to the side and with a quick jab of his hips, buries himself deep inside his mouth.

A surprised whine escapes the artist, his eyes opening wide as his throat closes to avoid the cock to go any deeper, triggering his gag reflex. Fox tries to instinctively pull away, but the feel of leather-covered fingers on his nape makes him stop.

“Hey, it’s fine… You know how to do this, right? Just calm down, relax…” Joker’s sweet voice comes from above, encouraging him with kind words and tender caresses on his neck.

Fox takes in a shaky breath and closes his eyes, trying to heed his commands. Placing the hand that was previously holding the length on the detective’s thigh, he opens his mouth a bit more and wills his throat to part, trying his best to maintain his jaw slack as he finishes swallowing Crow to the base of his member until his nose is buried in curly pubic hair. Fox’s throat spasms around the cock when the head hits the very back, but he concentrates on the tender touches on his nape to keep his body ready to receive. Taking advantage of the mild stupor of pleasure Crow’s in after being swallowed, Fox takes a few more seconds to bear himself before he starts to move slowly, his bobbing head matching the light thrusts of the detective’s hips.

They keep the gentle rhythm for a while, both taking their time to accommodate to the new sensations. Still, it doesn’t take long for Fox to want to push harder, so he carefully adds pressure to the shaft by pressing his tongue up against it and massage it as he keeps deepthroating, tracing the skin and exploring it as his lips easily slide around the length glistening with saliva. The new ministrations prop Crow to release more audible moans, the grip on the artist’s hair tightening as his body begins to grow weak. 

Fox finally opens his eyes again and observes the detective’s face, finding him with his mouth agape and face flushed. Since he seems satisfied enough for the time being, he decides to pull away with a loud pop. Panting for air, Fox switches the position of his hands and goes to stroke Crow’s throbbing length, turning his head around to glue his eyes on Joker instead. His leader is already returning his gaze, his lips curled upwards into a small and inviting smile. Both maintain the eye contact as the artist approaches him, easily swallowing him in his entirety in a single move.

Joker’s weight feels very familiar in his mouth, and he already knows how he needs to move to have him fall apart. In only a few sucks he has him panting and moaning as loud as Crow, his furrowed brow a clear sign of the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Aren’t you two having too much fun?”

The comment, accompanied with hard poke on his hollowed out cheek, is what finally makes Fox tear his eyes off Joker to look at the shaft poking his side.

With that, he releases his leader and goes back to give his attention to Crow. He gives both of them some good and hard sucks before switching to the other, taking them both as deep as he can each time. When the rhythm is too intense for him to keep up, he takes some time to rest by wrapping his lips around both heads and sucking at them at the same time.

He fully dedicates himself to please them as much as he can, though it gets to a point where he can’t deny his own needs any longer. But as much as he would want to touch himself, both his hands are busy, so instead he decides to close his thighs and start to rub them together in hopes to relieve a little bit of the pressure growing on his crotch. The lewd sucking sounds, mixed with the two boys’s moans, are the only things filling the air of the safe room, which just make Fox’s neglected bulge twitch in desperation.

It doesn’t take long for his lips to swell and his jaw to ache. Still, he keeps going, not even bothering to close his mouth as he keeps switching between cocks. He lets the drool flow freely down his chin as he goes directly to swallow each dick right to the hilt, sucking them hard and tightening his mouth around the shafts as his tongue curls and tangles around them. He relishes in the slight pain of having his mouth stretched so wide and in the pleasing sensation of the weight of their already leaking cocks on his tongue. When the bitterness of their precome starts to coat the inside of his mouth, he increases the speed, putting his best efforts to bring them to their climax.

Crow is the first to fall. The next time Fox takes him deep inside, he feels him twitch around his tight throat, letting him now that he’ll finish soon. As such, the artist takes him out and goes to stroke both cocks with quick and firm strokes in hopes to make them release at the same time. Readying for what’s to come, he goes to pull away from the crossfire, but he finds that the hands on his head and neck keep him lodged in place.

“F-fox…” Joker whispers in a jagged voice, hand going to cup the artist’s face as he brushes his thumb across his lower lip, pulling at it slightly. “Could you open your mouth? Stick your tongue out...”

Fox stills for a few seconds, registering the meaning of the words. Still, he can’t do anything but obey, so he ends up closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide once more, face tilted upwards.

He hears Crow’s moan first before a splash of hot, thick release spreads across his face. Shortly, another muffled moan and more ribbons of come meet his flushed skin, a few drops directly falling into his waiting tongue. If he could see himself, he would surely comment on the alluring contrast of the white against his crimson face, drawing a parallel to the colours of the two gloved hands combing his hair as a reward for the job well done.

The three of them stay in silence, taking their own time to come down from the rush. When Fox finally opens his eyes again, he sees Joker and Crow tucking their now soft cocks in, both putting their clothes in place. He observes them for a while until his eyes meet with the ones of his leader. 

Still panting, Joker takes the handkerchief on his chest pocket out and starts to gently wipe the white stickiness out of the artist’s face. Carefully, he grabs him by the chin and props his face upwards, making sure he leaves his delicate features clean.

When he finishes, he puts the dirty piece of cloth back into the pocket and gestures towards one of the chairs in the middle of the room.

“Stand up Fox, it’s your turn,” Crow says in a light tone, brushing his thumb over a spot that Joker missed.

Fox looks at the two boys smiling down at him and tilts his head to the side in mild confusion.

“My turn?” He manages to mutter in a cracked voice, as his throat is still feeling quite rough.

“Yes, come here,” Joker replies, extending a crimson-gloved hand his way.

Swallowing down the last traces of bitter release lingering in his mouth, Fox nods and takes the offered support, standing up on numb legs and walking to the designated spot.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Art by Lattewithspices. ](https://twitter.com/Lattewithspices/status/1307004449756524557)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Yusuke sandwich, thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
